Fear The Living/Issue 40
This is Issue 40 of Fear The Living, titled Braves. This is the second issue of Arc #6. Issue 40 We drive on the road for a while, I don’t know where we are going, or if it’s a good idea that we don’t know where we are going. I’m not going crazy am I, we I did just see my girlfriend as a biter and regular, but she died. We finally arrive in front of a baseball stadium, David stops in front of it and grabs his pistol. He gets out of the car, me and rose follow him out. He walks to the place where you would be scanned by a metal detector and takes something out of his pocket, two braves tickets. “I planned to go to the braves game the day this all began, he was so excited that day, a day off from his family, a day of just bro’s. I’ve hung on to them, I don’t know why” David says. “Maybe you wanted something to remind you of him, maybe you should hang on to them” I say. “Yeah maybe I should, but just being here, it brings back the memories of me here waiting for him, then I get the news that all this happened, and we were evacuated from here, it was crazy, I think there’s still infected here, be on your guard, I’ll search the restaurants, you guys search the bleachers” David says. “Ok, Let’s go Rose” I say. We start walking towards the bleachers I take my bow and go to the first seat I see, I check the row and the most I can find is a bag of skittles. I open it and eat one, haven’t eaten candy in a while. I look at Rose and put the bag up “Want one” I say. She grabs a handful and says “Thanks”. “So, how was before this to you, family, friends, boyfriend” I ask. “Are you trying to flirt with me” She says. “I have better things to do than that” I say, and shove the skittles in my pocket. “Well, you don’t need to be such a prude about it” Rose says. “Look, all of my family is dead, and the person I cared about most is dead because of me, then the kid I am trying to protect is separated from me, So I think I have reason to be a fucking prude, so lay off me okay” I say. “Fine then, sor-“ But before she can finish she is tackled by a biter, I kick it off her, I shove an arrow in its eye. I help Rose up but it’s too late when I look forward a biter tackles me, I fall back and hit the chair behind me, I keep on falling through the bleachers, hitting all my body parts against the chairs. The biter gets off me but I keep falling down the bleachers. I reach near the bottom and hit the wall, separating the seats from the field, with my back but fall over it and land face first into a pile of grass on the field. I lift myself up, I feel my face and retract my hand, blood. My body is aching all around so I fall again. I hold myself up with the dugout fence. I see a corpse of a player there, marlins player, the braves were playing the marlins apparently. I walk to the corpse and search it for anything. The hand of the corpse twitches and grabs my arm. I punch it as hard as I can, it doesn’t let go. I keep on punching it hoping it would release me. It releases me, I grab an arrow and lodge it into the biters head. Then I feel someone grab me and I’m thrown onto the ground. I see 5 people dressed up in Braves uniforms “Who the hell are you” I ask. One of them, he has a beard, grabs his bat and lifts it up “Who are you idiot” he says. “I’m Ken Myers, and by the look of you guys, I guess you are former Braves players, look I’m not looking for any trouble, me and my two friends were just looking for supplies, I was tackled by a biter, it got me to fall all the way down here” I say. The youngest looking one of the bunch helps me up and looks at me, then back at his friends “He doesn’t look like trouble, what harm can helping him do” he says. “Look Dan, the last time we let strangers in, we lost Alex, we can’t lose any more” The old one says. “KEN” I hear Rose say. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues